loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Costa Rica
LoganWorm's Survivor: Costa Rica is the sixth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on May 11th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 26th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 27th, 2014. The season premiered on May 29th, 2014. It was set in the Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight by two people who stepped up to select the tribes, Jeff and Paul. These tribes were named Rio Celeste and Tenorio, after two major geographical phenomenons in the area. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ??? castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ???. After 39 days of competition, ? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ? on a ? vote. Summary This will be added after the season is over. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Rio Celeste and Tenorio. After ? castaways were voted out, the ? left merged into one tribe, ?. ? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' On Day 1, Adam and Destiny were not selected to be on a tribe. As a result, they were sent to a camp to search for the idol and skipped the challenge. After the challenge Rio Celeste selected Adam and left Destiny to be on Tenorio. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. The Game Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. 'Episode 1: '"The Road Ahead" *Immunity Challenge: Costa Rican Favor - The castaways had to convince people in the area why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Telepathically Communicating" *Immunity Challenge: Survivor Knowledge - The castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"Flirt With the Devil" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Epiosde 3 Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Twists 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. 'Tribe Captains:' On Day 1, two people stepped forward and became tribe captains. They selected each tribe member to be on their tribe. 'First Impressions:' Two people were not selected to be on a tribe on Day 1 and were sent to a camp to be able to search for an idol. They joined a tribe after the winning tribe's captain selected who would join their tribe. 'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. Both of the designated tribe captains began by switching to the opposing tribe and then each person picked a buff out of a hat randomly. Each new tribe contained seven members of each. Trivia *TBA References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity Idol.jpg|Survivor: Costa Rica Tribal Immunity Idol Tribal_Voting_(Costa_Rican_Classic) LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_Costa_Rica_-_Theme